Anything You Want
by Sierra Sitruc
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are having some curious dreams…Takes place in the middle of the first season.


**Title**: Anything You Want

**By**: Sierra_Sitruc

**Rating**: M

**Genre**: Romance…not much of anything else

**Summary**: Usagi and Mamoru are having some curious dreams…Takes place in the middle of the first season.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any of her friends.

**Author's Note**: This is before Usagi finds out she is the Moon Princess, but I've aged them four years, because I needed to make Usagi legal in the U.S. because…my little sis is 15 and good GOD but I don't want her doing what I'm about to have Usagi do...

Also, this takes place after Sailor Venus appears and in my world does NOT claim to be the princess, but I put in a large gap after that for my little story, so Mamoru isn't taken away by the Negaverse yet…

I've always thought that Usagi and Mamoru are played off as very innocent characters, so I came up with what I thought was a rather clever way to corrupt them. And also because I never understood why Mamoru had dreams about Usagi, yet she had none…

*

_A pale, beautiful woman was sitting next to a dark, handsome man on a bench in the middle of a garden overflowing with roses._

"_I apologize for trespassing, but your roses were far too beautiful for me to resist," the woman said, ashamed._

"_I will grant you forgiveness if you tell me your name," the man said, grinning, "I will go further than that, I will give you mine first - Endymion."_

_The young woman flushed, "Endymion, I am Serenity."_

"_Serenity…as in princess of the Moon, Serenity?" he asked, surprised._

"_Yes, Prince Endymion. I knew who _you_ were the moment I saw you."_

"_It explains your exaggerated alarm at being caught for what I mistook for mere trespassing into the royal garden. You are trespassing on an entire planet," he said, not at all angry, but amused._

"_I apologize again, I know it is forbidden for us to even be speaking together," she said quickly, rising from the bench. "I will leave immediately."_

"_You do not have to, princess, if you wish to stay longer and look on our garden. I even volunteer myself as your guide," Endymion offered. He also offered her a warm smile._

"_That is very kind of you, but I must leave before my mother notices by absence."_

_As she turned to move, Endymion grasped at her hand with his own. Not too tightly, only enough pressure to ensure his meaning._

"_I cannot explain the compelling urge I have to make you stay with me," Endymion admitted.._

"_Then I will admit the compelling urge I have to stay with you. Except I know the law and I know the trouble we could both get into if we were caught," Serenity told him, squeezing his hand in return. With tears in her eyes, she walked away from him and disappeared back to the Moon._

*

Tsukino Usagi awoke in a flurry of blankets and tears, throwing her cat Luna off the bed in the process. Indignantly, Luna, hissed, "Usagi! What is the matter with you?"

"Ohh, Luna, I j-just had the saddest dream!" Usagi wailed, hiding her face in her blankets.

"I see…Whatever was it about?"

"Um…There was…I was…I DON'T REMEMBER!" Usagi groaned and more tears flowed furiously down her cheeks.

"Usagi! Pull it together! It was just a dream," Luna said sternly, yet her furry expressive face gave away her façade and proved that she was, indeed, concerned about the young girl's emotional state.

"B-but, I feel like it was…more than that."

Usagi fell back against her pillow, searching for that lost dream.

*

Across town, Chiba Mamoru awoke from a dream that was also lost to him as soon as he gained consciousness. Unsettled, the young man got out of bed, looking up at the tiny sliver of the crescent moon in the sky. It warmed him to look at it, but at the same time, did not bring him any peace.

*

In the morning, Usagi made the grand achievement of making it down for breakfast on time. She had woken up far earlier than her alarm had gone off as the consequence of her unremembered dream the night before.

At breakfast, her mother noted the achievement, "Usagi! On time! You must finally be growing up, my bunny."

"Mhm," Usagi grunted into her breakfast.

"Dear, did I tell you that the neighbors a block down moved away?" Her mother chatted.

Another grunt in reply.

"Yes, no warning at all. I saw the moving van earlier this morning on my walk. I wonder if it was something scandalous – they did seem very suspicious. They always had so many houseguests."

Usagi zoned out for the rest of her mother's babble, which like her own, could last for hours. She finished her breakfast and added a second grand achievement to her list when she arrived to school a full minute before the bell.

After bumbling her way through school as a result of her natural clumsiness as well as exhaustion from getting little sleep the night before, Usagi found herself mindlessly walking towards to arcade with her best friend Osaka Naru.

"Usagi? Usagi? Are you in there?" Naru asked, pulling Usagi into the arcade, after Usagi had almost walked right past the entrance.

"Eh? Naru-chan? Did you say something?" Usagi asked, dazedly.

"Are you okay? You've been out of it all day."

Usagi, instead of putting money into the machine, sat on the chair and laid her head on the screen, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"You, too, Usagi? What is going on with people today? First Mamoru, now you? Tell me, Naru-san, did you sleep well last night?" Motoki had appeared to say hello to some of his favorite customers.

Embarrassed to be addressed by an attractive upperclassman, Naru replied, "Oh, yes! I slept very well!"

Usagi grumbled under her breath jealously, "My Motoki…" Louder she said, "Mamoru-baka didn't sleep well? Hmph! Good! I'm glad someone is suffering with me, especially that baka!"

From behind her, Usagi heard a teasing voice, "Childish as ever, Odango."

"My name is Usagi! NOT Odango!" Usagi snapped, but didn't lift her head from where it rested on the game machine to look at Mamoru.

"Really, Usagi-chan, I don't know why you get so upset about it," Naru said.

"I LIKE my hair…" Usagi mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

"Huh, Odango must be tired," Mamoru said, studying the sleeping girl. "I wish I could conk out anywhere I pleased."

"The beauty of youth," Motoki said pseudo-wistfully. "Really, Mamoru, if you're so exhausted, maybe you should just head back to your place and sleep."

"I think I will, Motoki. I'm all done here, anyway. See you later – you too, Naru-san," Mamoru said, stifling a yawn.

"I might tell Usagi to do the same thing. See you, Mamoru."

"Bye, Mamoru-san!" Naru said, distractedly, as she had already started playing the new Sailor-V game.

*

_An unearthly woman was standing amongst hundreds of roses as a young man came up behind her. The elegant white dress standing out in the midst of the green and red of the flowers she was admiring, he had easily spotted her._

"_Princess Serenity, once more I have caught you in a compromising position with the royal roses," the man said. The woman whirled around and gracefully curtsied for him._

"_Prince Endymion, I once again apologize for trespassing. I could not help myself. The green on this Earth makes the Moon's plants pale in comparison," she said. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she looked upon the real reason she had returned to the forbidden planet._

"_I could forgive you for anything, princess, for the beauty you grace Earth with is unlike any woman on Earth," Endymion bowed to her, a crooked smile on his face as he did so. "I thought I would never see you again."_

"_I have no self-control when it comes to the hidden wonders of Earth she said," Eyeing Endymion as she said this, it was clear the wonders of Earth included him._

"_Oh? Our roses tempt you that much?"_

"_Not just the roses," she confessed._

_The prince's expression was pleased, "Interesting."_

"_Is the offer for a guided tour of the gardens still available?"_

"_If you are the one to be guided, I am always available."_

_*_

"Usagi-chan? Usagi! Wake up!"

Usagi was shaken from her dream to face her red-headed friend Naru. Confused, Usagi sat up, realizing that her neck and back ached from the awkward position she had fallen asleep in against the Sailor-V game. Her hands glided across her cheek to find that there were creases indented there.

All thoughts of her dream left her abruptly as a horrifying thought occurred to her.

"I can't let Motoki see me like this!" Usagi whispered to Naru, "Let's get out of here."

Naru sighed in that way that only a best-friend can do in the face of their friend acting idiotic over a boy, "Alright, get moving. I was out of money to play the game anyway."

As deftly as they could, Usagi and Naru snuck out of the arcade.

*

In his apartment, Mamoru got up from his sofa where he had been napping. He could not keep himself from thinking that the dreams he had forgotten last night and during his nap were related to the ones he had been having about the Ginzuishou. And the princess…

Not for the first time, Mamoru wished for someone to talk to about the dreams, but not one to dwell in self-pity, he only became more resolved to find the Ginzuishou and the Rainbow Crystals.

*

Usagi had just said goodbye to Naru to finish the walk to her home by herself when her communicator began beeping obnoxiously.

"What now?" Usagi whined to herself, "I just want to go home and take a nap!" She pulled out the annoying piece of technology and was greeted by the angry voice of Hino Rei.

"Usagi transform into Sailor Moon straightaway and meet the rest of the Sailor Senshi at the mall – there's a youma on the loose sucking shoppers' energy!"

A sense of dread filled Usagi at the aspect of youma attacking such a sacred place to teenage girls all over the world as the mall, "Okay, okay –"

"HURRY, USAGI!" Rei shouted one last time, before hanging up on Usagi.

"Here goes nothing," Usagi dashed off behind a building and transformed before rushing off to help her friends.

As much as Usagi loved the mall, it was probable that she could find her way there blindfolded. However, that evening, the sounds of panicked screams would have made the path even clearer.

Sailor Moon picked up the pace and ran at full speed through the crowds of escaping people. A few people gave her words of encouragement, knowing that she was off to defend and save Japan for the umpteenth time.

"Sailor Moon!" It was Mizuno Ami, or, in her present state, Sailor Mercury. Mercury was protecting a fallen and unconscious Sailor Mars.

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon whimpered. Every time she has ever seen one of her friends injured she felt all the blame was hers alone for not being there sooner, or for not protecting them. This was no exception.

"She's only stunned, Sailor Moon! Watch out!" This time it was Sailor Jupiter, Kino Makoto, who was causing most of the noise within the mall with her thunder attacks against the youma.

Heeding Jupiter's warning, Sailor Moon caught her first glimpse of the youma as she dodged its attack. This youma was not unlike the others she had met – ugly and bent on sucking as much energy as possible.

A vicious bolt of magic had come right at Sailor Moon from the eyes of the youma, but despite the confusion all around, Sailor Moon noticed that it also had a leather pouch tied to its waist. This was unusual for a youma.

Deciding to act sooner rather than later, Sailor Moon shouted, "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Her tiara went flying towards the youma, but the tiara bounced away from the youma before it was even two feet away.

"It must have a force field around it that protects it from attacks!" Mercury yelled. As if Sailor Moon hadn't figured that out already.

"What do I do?" Sailor Moon asked. She went to Mercury's side to protect Rei, Jupiter coming along as well.

"I don't know. We need Sailor Venus! She said she was on her way – MERCURY BUBBLES!" Mercury said, seeing that the youma was coming closer. "That should give us some cover for a bit."

"Sailor Moon, use your wand and dust that youma as soon as you get an opening."

"What if it doesn't work? I don't know how the wand and the force field will react together," Sailor Moon worried.

"Just do it!" Jupiter ordered, "We haven't got a lot of options with Mars unconscious and Venus a no-show!"

"Alright! I'll do it. Just stop all the yelling."

Sailor Moon stepped forward. As the leader of the Senshi, she knew that she must do everything in her power to protect the Earth as well as her friends.

As the fog cleared, Sailor Moon pulled out her wand, "MOON HEALING- !"

"Stop Sailor Moon!" It was Sailor Venus, Aino Minako, "That will just be a waste of your energy!"

"Sailor Ven - ?" Sailor Moon's exclamation was interrupted. The distraction caused by Venus's entrance only stopped Sailor Moon, not the youma. The eyes of the youma had focused right on Sailor Moon and blasted her backwards and into a brick wall.

In the agony from impact, Sailor Moon failed to hear her friends screams as the three of them attacked the youma with a vengeance in defense of their leader.

Shaking off the pain, Sailor Moon stood up and saw her friends frantically searching for the youma's weakness. The force field was powerful enough that even multiple attacks at the same time could not break through.

"Sailor Moon, are you hurt?" It was Tuxedo Kamen, standing on the above balcony from where the Sailor Senshi were fighting.

"I'm fine, but Sailor Mars…" Sailor Moon knew that without their fifth member conscious, the four of them would be unable to defeat this youma.

Tuxedo Kamen leaped down from the balcony, going with Sailor Moon to Mars's body.

"Heal her, Sailor Moon, with your wand," Tuxedo Kamen stepped behind Sailor Moon, running his hand affectionately across her shoulders before standing in between her and the youma.

Secretly overjoyed at Tuxedo Kamen's attention, she looked within herself for the energy required.

Sailor Moon finally shouted, "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" Her magic hummed through her body before rushing towards Mars.

Sailor Moon watched her friend closely for signs of change in her consciousness. She was rewarded with the sight of Mars's eyes fluttering open.

"MARS! Thank goodness! How are you feeling?" Sailor Moon asked, kneeling down to inspect Mars.

"I feel…great! Let's go kick youma butt!" Mars said, fully energized from Sailor Moon's successful healing.

"Good work Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen said, before pushing both Sailor Moon and Mars away from an attack by the youma. "Work together to defeat the youma, I believe it is the only way. I'll distract it from the five of you."

"Right!" Sailor Moon and Mars agreed, before charging into the battle with their friends.

"Sailor Senshi, get ready!" Sailor Moon hollered. Tuxedo Kamen courageously distracted the youma alone, jumping left and right as he avoided attacks.

Gathering together, beaten and tired, the five Senshi summoned the last of their magical energy from within themselves, "SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!"

The burst of magic tore into the youma like paper, turning it into dust. However, the leather pouch that had been tied to its waist remained intact.

"What is THAT?" Venus asked as she voiced what was on everyone's minds. No one had an answer.

"Why wasn't it destroyed with the youma?" Tuxedo Kamen muttered to himself. Usually he ran off as soon as the battle was over, but in this case, there did not appear to be a clean defeat.

"Mars, have a look at it," Mercury suggested, "See if you sense an evil presence within it."

"Good idea," Mars said, before going up to where the youma had stood right before it was dusted.

Sailor Moon felt more exhausted than normal after a battle and wanted to do nothing but sleep for the rest of the night. She plopped down onto a mangled bench to watch Mars work her psychic powers on the pouch.

"Hmm…It's not evil," Mars explained, "But there is something magical about it."

"Should we open it?" Venus asked.

"It could be dangerous…" Mercury cautioned.

"Could be nothing," Jupiter replied.

"I'll open it," Tuxedo Kamen offered.

Mercury was still hesitant, "Just let me use my computer on it first…"

"Oh just open it!" Jupiter growled, getting impatient with all the debating.

Not waiting for another opening, Tuxedo Kamen reached for the pouch. It was small, as round as the palm of his hand and about as heavy as a bag of dirt. Maybe that was all that was in there…yet….Tuxedo Kamen felt driven to open it.

Untying the string, Tuxedo Kamen finally opened the pouch of the youma. The Sailor Senshi held their breaths.

Nothing happened.

Examining the contents of the bag, it appeared to be nothing more than silver, sparkling dust. Mars, the Sailor closest to Tuxedo Kamen, peered into the bag as well.

"It's just dust," she remarked, confused, "But I was certain there was something magical about it…"

The dust still called to Tuxedo Kamen, so he put his gloved hand into it, pulling out a pinch of dust. He rubbed it between his fingers before sniffing it. Still nothing.

Sailor Moon, watching Tuxedo Kamen play with the dust, was compelled to touch the dust as well. She went over, kneeling in between him and Mars. "May I see the bag?"

"Sure," Tuxedo Kamen replied, tossing it to her.

As soon as the pouch was in Sailor Moon's hands an overwhelming urge to breathe in the dust overtook her. She held the bag up to her face and took a deep breath through her nose. It smelled like roses, her favorite perfume, and new shoes…Odd, she thought.

"It has a strange smell, but I like it," Sailor Moon commented. Tuxedo Kamen nodded in agreement.

"I don't think we should be sniffing it," Mercury grumbled, finally having had enough, she swiped the bag from Sailor Moon and retied the offending bag. "I'm going to investigate its properties before we do anything else with it."

Their mission complete the six comrades disbanded.

That night was the first night Usagi was able to remember her dream.

*

_Princess Serenity found herself on Earth, not for the first time. She was in her favorite rose garden that the planet had. It also happened to be one of Prince Endymion's royal gardens, which is how he had easily stumbled upon her on her last two visits. _

_Whether she thought it was the right thing to do or not, she wanted to run into him here again._

"_I was hoping you would come back," An intoxicating voice whispered in her ear. _

"_Prince Endymion! I – I apologize for intruding on your gardens again, it is just that they are so beautiful…" Her apologies were stopped with his warm finger pressed gently over her lips. She found herself quivering._

"_Do not apologize, princess, your beauty makes this garden far more beautiful than even the most heavenly of roses," he paused, delicately picking up her hand and placing a kiss to her palm, "For you come from the heavens, Moon Princess." _

_Blushing, Serenity slowly pulled her hand back, "You speak very bluntly, Prince Endymion." _

"_You need not use such titles with me after all our conversation during your last visit here. My name is Endymion," he said, his eyes desperate for her acceptance. _

_She smiled, pleased, "Only if you will call me Serenity." _

_His responding grin could have lit up the darkest corners of the universe, "Only if you agree to be _my_ Serenity." _

_He pulled her closer. _

"_Of course, but…." _

"_But?" he inquired, "You can have anything you want, Serenity." _

"_Only if you are my Endymion." _

"_The moment I saw you, I was ruined for anyone else. When I dream I see nothing but you. When I wake, I search for the moon every night, wishing I could see you from my place below you. Serenity, I think I am quite absolutely and irrevocably yours" he spoke this softly in her ear, causing Goosebumps to rise from her neck, down to her back, arms, and breasts. _

"_I must admit," the innocent Moon Princess began, "I stare at the Earth every chance I have…and I came here, hoping to meet you one more time." _

"_Serenity," Endymion swallowed, "I know that the Moon and the Earth are natural enemies and that two such as ourselves should never meet, much less…fall in love." _

"_But it is too late," Serenity and Endymion finished together. _

_They looked into one another's eyes, falling deeper and deeper in love. _

_Serenity broke their silence, "Endymion, please…"_

"_Anything, my love." _

"_Would you kiss me?" _

"_I thought you would never ask," he breathed, before melding his warm lips to hers. _

_When true lovers brought together by destiny kiss for the first time, it is like sunrise kissing a cool planet with its warm rays. For Serenity and Endymion, destined to be together, but cursed to be apart, their kiss was like an all-consuming wildfire: nothing could stop it._

*

Usagi woke from her dream unusually hot. She kicked off her blankets in an endeavor to get cool. Then it occurred to her.

She remembered everything from her dream!

And what a dream it had been. Her face grew rosy at the memory.

Usagi had only been kissed once herself, by Tuxedo Kamen at that, but everything was a bit hazy after the party at the embassy. From what she remembered, it had felt so familiar…just like the kiss in her dream. Perhaps her mind had drifted back to that night and created the odd circumstances of the dream. Between her Sailor Moon duties and her interest in Tuxedo Kamen, it was no wonder her mind had created such a dream.

Except…that didn't seem to be it. Usagi felt like there was more to that dream than just being a dream. She considered asking Luna or one of the other Sailor Senshi about it…though, they would probably just come to the same conclusion that Usagi had – too much daydreaming about handsome boys in masks and stress over searching for the Moon Princess.

What about Endymion? A voice whispered in the back of her mind. Usagi wondered about him herself. She had never heard that name before, but it still seemed familiar…Maybe her subconscious mind was capable of remembering things she learned at school better than her conscious mind was.

Going over the dream in her head several more times, Usagi drifted off to sleep.

*

Mamoru had once again woken from a dream and this time found his assumptions correct. The dreams were a lot like his dreams about the Moon Princess and the Ginzuishou.

However, he did not exactly like the idea of his beautiful Moon Princess in the arms of another man. Though, he found his jealously could not grow stronger than a mere irritation, because something told him not to be jealous of this Endymion character.

Mamoru found himself called out to his balcony. The moon was a sliver larger than it had been the night before and he thought back on his dream.

_Serenity_…that was his princess's name. At last he knew her name.

Just like the Endymion in his dream, he would have done anything for her.

*

Usagi barely made it on time to school the next day, but when she got there she had a note on her desk that had been left by Ami. It said there was a meeting with the rest of the Senshi after school at the temple and to meet with Ami and Makoto to walk there.

Usagi wondered what the meeting could be about. Any of the Senshi could make the decision to hold a meeting if there needed to be one, but usually it was Luna or Artemis who decided it and Luna had not said anything to her about it before Usagi left for school.

Thoughts about the meeting didn't last long for Usagi, soon they were overtaken by daydreaming about the dream she'd had. That Endymion was a lot like Tuxedo Kamen…handsome, romantic…

Before she knew it, school was over and she was running to meet up with Makoto and Ami.

"There you are Usagi!" Makoto said excitedly, "On time and everything! A miracle if I ever saw one."

"Mako-chan, I will have you know I was on time to school today AND yesterday," Usagi said haughtily.

"Two days in a row, Usagi-chan? I have a feeling there's more to this miracle than you've told us." Ami said, an almost unseen smirk on her face.

Grumbling, Usagi muttered, "Hey, if I have to suffer through strange dreams, the least they can do for me is make me awake enough to get up in the morning!"

"Strange dreams?" Ami questioned.

"Well, I had one the night before last, except…when I woke up I couldn't remember it," Usagi said, "But I had another one last night as well that I did manage to remember. They aren't anything important, so don't worry yourself."

"Were they about food?" Makoto teased.

"There is more to me than food and being late." Usagi began pouting.

"Oh, really, Odango? I would have thought that certainly that was all there was to you."

"Mamoru-baka! I swear that if you call me that one more time!" Usagi turned around to face him and to continue her rant, but found herself frozen in place.

Chiba Mamoru looked eerily similar to the Endymion from her dream.

How embarrassing! Dreaming about a Chiba Mamoru-baka look-alike kissing the Moon Princess! Usagi realized just how absurd that dream must have been if she had mixed up Mamoru-baka with a handsome prince.

"Err – Usagi? Mamoru-san?" Ami and Makoto were waving their hands in front of the two rivals who were both staring curiously at one another.

"Oh! Yeah – sorry…I guess I got so angry I couldn't speak…or move…" Usagi rambled, flushing.

"Right, me too," Mamoru nodded, also flushing, though less noticeably than Usagi. He then took off in a speed walk without saying a word.

"Usagi-chan? What just happened?" Ami asked her still confused friend.

"Nothing…just…not enough sleep…dreams…" Usagi mumbled, before dumbly walking in the direction of the temple.

Makoto didn't need to be a genius like Ami to figure out, "Something is seriously wrong with those two."

For the rest of the day, Usagi struggled to stay focused. The meeting with the other Sailor Senshi turned out to be about the findings on the mysterious dust that Ami had discovered with her computer.

"It seems the dust is nothing more than a memory enhancer. When used in large quantities it potentially can be evil, because you would remember even your worst memories all too clearly. However, since no one had much contact with it – Usagi, are you listening?" Ami asked, annoyed that once again Usagi was not paying attention.

"Yes! Dust – memories! Got it."

"Usagi-chan, it is imperative that you of all people should understand this dust. Maybe that's why one night you didn't remember your dream and the next you did," Ami scolded, sounding not unlike an angry Luna.

That got Usagi to listen, "You think? That does make sense…" That would make two dreams she had forgotten, one she remembered. "How long will the effects of the dust last?"

"Forever. This is why you wouldn't have wanted a high dosage of it. That might have been fatal…Almost like living constantly in your past memories…" Rei shuddered at the thought.

Usagi's mind wandered to Tuxedo Kamen. He was the only other person to inhale the dust. She'd like to ask him about it if she could, though she knew that option was out of the question.

Not for the first time, Usagi wished she saw Tuxedo Kamen more than just in battles.

*

"_Endymion?" Serenity called into the garden, having just arrived._

"_Serenity?" He answered, appearing in the moonlight._

"_I cannot stay long. One of my guardians discovered what I have been up to and is planning to check up on me soon." _

"_Yes, my guards too have been suspicious of my disappearances. Naturally, I do not tell them I am off in the rose garden with the beautiful Moon Princess." _

"_Do not waste time, kiss me now," Serenity demanded, throwing herself into the arms of her love. He happily obliged her request._

_Lips touching, sharing breath, Serenity in all her innocence did not expect anything could be better. Then his tongue reached out and traced her lips to prove her wrong. She could not control the trembles that stormed through her body. For the first time she was teeming with passionate burning heat, deep in her belly. _

_  
Wanting to give her darling Endymion the same pleasure as herself, she shyly repeated what he had done to her. Serenity felt a magical shock go through her as their tongues touched and she found herself moaning into the kiss. _

"_Endymion," she whispered, her trembling increasing. _

"_Serenity, I love you." _

"_And I love you, Endymion. Kiss me a little longer, and then I must return to the moon…"_

*

That night, Usagi was alarmed at the state her body was in when she awoke. It was the first time she noticed that in the dreams she saw everything through Princess Serenity's eyes. Therefore, she also _felt_ what Serenity felt. Her own body was quivering fiercely and she was glad that tonight Luna was sleeping on the floor. How embarrassing would it have been if Luna had awoken to her body's reactions to the dream? There was a fire inside her that urged her to do something, but she was clueless as to what.

Just like Serenity, Usagi did not understand her body's reactions. Her purity (or naïveté) was something she valued, though Minako often poked fun at her over it. That alone is what caused Usagi to finally believe that maybe these dreams were not of her own creation. No matter how creative her imagination, those feelings could not have been created without actual experience, which Usagi was surely lacking. Tuxedo Kamen's kiss had not gone further than pressed lips…

Her thoughts drifted back to the dream and a feeling of shame overtook her at possibly invading someone else's thoughts and experiences. Or perhaps…what if the Moon Princess they were searching for was reaching out to Usagi? Trying to reach her for help? Should she tell Luna and the others? Why would the princess send her such an intimate memory?

That's when her mind conveniently remembered who Prince Endymion reminded her of.

Chiba Mamoru.

Perhaps she could tell her friends without mentioning that fact. That made her body's reactions all the more embarrassing…she had had them in a dream with a guy who looked like someone who was despised her! What was wrong with her!?

Her questions only seemed to bring up even more questions. Why would the prince look like Mamoru? If it really was the Moon Princess trying to tell her something, why would the prince look like him? It must be coincidence, she told herself. Though a nagging voice in the back of her mind told her it was something else.

Her wandering thoughts kept her awake for a long time before she finally fell back into a restless sleep.

*

Mamoru had woken in a similar position to Usagi, though his body's reaction was far more obvious and a lot more familiar to him. The dream was so much more intense, he remembered. He had been kissing Princess Serenity as though he himself was Prince Endymion. He didn't understand why he hadn't figured that out yesterday.

Mamoru could almost still feel the strong reactions the prince had experienced while his innocent princess had given in to her instincts, her warm, tiny body pressed up against him. Even through his armor he could feel her…

"What is happening to me?" He wondered aloud to the empty room. Once more he looked to the growing moon for answers and once again was disappointed by the cold, orbiting rock.

*

The time passed with gradual change: the moon grew fuller and the dreams Usagi was having grew more and more passionate. The kissing lasted longer, grew more adventurous, but never went further than kissing. Which Usagi was glad for, because as it was, she had yet to get the courage to explain the dreams to any of her friends.

At first, she had thought it would be simple enough to just tell everyone, "Hey, I'm having some strange dreams where I am Princess Serenity kissing this Prince Endymion guy…you know why that is? Because I sure am confused!"

Unfortunately, Usagi knew that if she had to explain that in reality she would be mortified the entire time. She felt ashamed of herself for dreaming about it in the first place…even additionally ashamed that she was looking forward to the dreams more and more.

With these newfound feelings and emotions running through her, she could not look Mamoru-baka in the face without growing furiously humiliated when she thought about how much he looked like Endymion who, in her dreams, she had spent hours upon hours kissing…

Getting herself back to the task at hand, Usagi wondered which of the Senshi she should tell about her dreams. Who could keep quiet and not laugh?

Minako would probably only encourage her scandalous dreams, Mokoto probably would, too. Rei would just yell, and Ami…Ami, when it came to these kind of things, was very shy, yet by some of her comments she had made in the past, it was clear Ami Knew Things that Usagi did not.

Making up her mind, Usagi called up Ami right away. As long as Usagi didn't have to look her in the face when she did this, Usagi was positive she could go through with it.

Summoning her courage, Usagi picked up the phone and dialed Ami's number.

"Hello?"

Usagi recognized Ami's shy voice immediately, "Ami-chan! It's Usagi."

"Usagi? How are you?"

"Oh…I'm fine, just…err…" Losing her courage, "How are you?"

"Usagi," Ami had her mother hen voice, "You didn't call me just to chat, I can tell. What is it?"

"Umm…you see…remember those dreams I was telling you about awhile ago?" Usagi began, her voice going higher and higher the more nervous she grew.

"Yes…?"

"Well," Usagi began fidgeting with her hair to distract herself from getting too embarrassed to finish the conversation she had started. "The dreams are getting very strange…"

Ami was not buying it, "Strange."

"Okay, promise you won't tell the other Senshi?"

"Promise. Now tell me what you meant by 'Strange'."

"It's like, something I would never have thought up myself even in my dreams. Really, I'm dreaming things I myself have never really experienced, but just by the nature of the dreams I would have HAD to have experienced it. I've had them every night for over a week now and I'm just getting a little freaked out…"

"Usagi, just spit it out!"

"Okay, okay. Just give me a moment to find the courage in me to say something I can hardly THINK to myself."

"USAGI!"

"ALRIGHT! I dream that I am the Moon Princess."

Always the clever one, Ami prompted, "And?"

"My name is Serenity...and I have this secret relationship with a prince from earth named Endymion. People from the moon and the earth are forbidden to be together, but we are in love."

"That really doesn't sound like something you could come up with Usagi," Ami said thoughtfully, in such a way that Usagi knew not to take it as an insult. "Do you know the myth about Endymion and the Moon Goddess Selene?"

Not taking her mission lightly, Usagi thought long and hard about it, but nothing came to her. "Nothing but what I've seen in my dreams."

"Really, Usagi-chan?"

"Really, Ami-chan. I wouldn't have asked you if I thought it were possible for me to create this with my imagination…there's more to the dreams."

"Explain. I need to know everything before I can decide what should be done."

"You know how I told you I actually AM Serenity in the dreams?" Usagi reminded, her face turning a bright shade of red at the embarrassment she was about to endure.

"Uh huh."

"I spend a good amount of the dreams…kissing…Endymion."

Now Ami joined Usagi in the embarrassment and confusion, "Kissing?!"

"Yes, Ami-chan! I've learned so much about kissing from my dreams, I'm sure I could try it out on any boy in Tokyo and prove it! And, for the record, the only kiss I had was just a simple brush of the lips!" Usagi hissed into the phone, not daring to be overheard by her parents – or worse, her little brother Shingo.

There was a long pause on the phone before Ami's quiet voice broke it, "I believe you Usagi, and I have a theory about the dreams."

"You do?" This was exactly what Usagi wanted. Someone else, who was cleverer and level-headed, telling her what was going on with her mind (and by relation, body).

"You're Sailor MOON, right?"

"Yep," Usagi answered, touching her brooch as she did so.

"Perhaps you are the only one the Moon Princess can contact and she's reaching out to you – reaching out for help."

Usagi had come up with a similar theory, but she had not rationalized it the way Ami had. Usagi WAS Sailor Moon, therefore, she should be the one closest to the princess…Then an obvious question dawned on her.

"Why would the Moon Princess want me to be kissing her - boyfriend!?" Who looks like Chiba Mamoru, Usagi added to herself.

"I don't know…Usagi, I think you need to tell me these dreams in detail. Maybe there's something you've missed that I can pick up on," Ami suggested.

"No way! I can't do that!" Shame flooded through Usagi at the very thought, not only that, those dreams were dealing with private matters of the heart. Something that obviously if the Moon Princess had wanted to share with everyone, she would have.

"Usagi-chan, how else can I help you?" Ami inquired – logical, motherly.

"We need to find the Ginzuishou and the Moon Princess ASAP, that's what," Usagi said with finality.

That night, the near-full moon in the sky thrust all its power into the bedrooms of two unsuspecting sleeping individuals. Begging them to understand.

*

_Serenity was in her bedroom, but she was not sleeping as she should be. The young princess was at her window staring down at the beautiful lands and waters of the Earth. _

"_Endymion," she whispered. So far gone was she in her longing for her love that she was startled to hear him answer._

"_Serenity."_

_The princess reeled around to discover that it was not her aching heart's imagination. There in her doorway stood the Earth prince, dressed in his full uniform. In comparison, she felt naked in her thin sleeping gown._

"_Forgive me for intruding on not only the moon, but your bed chamber, but I could not stay away from you a moment longer." Endymion bowed his head._

"_There is nothing to forgive as long as you come here and hold me in your arms."_

_A moment later her body was pressed against his. Her head tucked under his chin, her arms around his waist, his arms around her upper back with his fingers running through her hair. _

_Without saying a word, he backed away from her just enough to tilt her head and place a kiss on her lips. What Endymion hadn't expected was a fiery response from his shy, innocent princess. She moved her arms to behind his neck, pulling him closer. Her tongue danced with his until their bodies were shivering with need. Endymion knew that now was the time to break away from Serenity, before he went any further. _

"_Serenity," His mumbled into her lips, "We need to stop."_

_Instead of heeding his instructions, Serenity did something entirely unexpected. Her pale hands went to the clasps of her thin gown and undid them slowly, sensually. _

_Torn between his desire to see her body and his desire to uphold her honor, he could not move or speak. Endymion watched as she enticingly exposed her naked form to him. _

_She was breathtaking._

"_Endymion," his name on her lips was a seduction in itself, "I will not have an opportunity like this pass us by. I want you to make love to me now." _

_With such demands, Endymion knew he had lost the battle before it had begun. _

"_Are you going to make love to me clothed or shall I assist you in the removal of that heavy armor, my love?" Serenity asked coyly. _

_Dumbstruck, Endymion mindlessly began working on joining his lover in her bare pose. Words had never failed him before, but with Serenity, he knew he did not need to speak to convey his feelings at that moment. Everything between them had always been easy as far as communicating emotions. He hoped his body would be just as equipped to express his love for her as the rest of him._

_Serenity watched her lover strip with growing anticipation. She was nervous as certainly as any young woman in her position would be, but she was confident in her love for Endymion that it would all be as it should._

"_You are shaking, love," she whispered, as she assisted him in removing the last of his clothing. _

"_Only because you have intoxicated me with your beauty, Serenity," he said hoarsely, her hands on him distracting him from saying more. _

"_I must say, my body is having its share of quivers at the sight of a man with your flawless physique." _

_Their eyes drank each other in while their hands greedily felt one another for the first time. Their explorations held out only as long as Endymion's patience before he carefully lifted his beloved and placed her down on her bed. _

_Endymion kissed Serenity on her lips, and then proceeded to bestow kisses on the rest of her body. _

"_Endymion!" she cried out, when he had pleasured her to completeness. _

_Still in awe that such a goddess should love him, he stared at her in disbelief and murmured into her stomach, "You taste like moonlight." _

_Gasping for breath, "Please, Endymion, please…" _

"_Anything you want."_

"_Please," she said again. This time she purposefully spread her legs wider than they were from their previous antics. Endymion could not think of a better invitation than that. _

_As his body entered hers, it was more than two people joining together. Their magic was physically bonding them, so that no matter what happened in the future, their souls would always find one another again._

_The pleasure produced from the experience was addicting and the couple continued making love again and again, until the sun had dawned twice on the earth below…_

*

Usagi awoke at dawn, drenched in sweat, her body racked by shadows of aches that did not belong to her. Tears filled her eyes as she realized it was nothing more than a dream. She had not made love to _her_ Endymion; she had made love to a dream Endymion. Loved a dream Endymion…

She could not even force herself to feel shame for wishing that it had been real.

Usagi looked around for Luna to find that her faithful cat and guide was asleep on one of Usagi's fallen pillows. Once again, Usagi was relieved Luna hadn't felt the urge to sleep at the foot of her bed ever since Usagi and thrown her about the first night she had had a dream about the Moon Princess.

Going over the dream in her mind once more, something inside Usagi awakened and growled at its dissatisfaction. For as much as Serenity had been pleasured over and over in the dream, Usagi's body had remained untouched.

The only positive thing Usagi found from this was that it proved that the dreams were not of her own doing. Something or someone greater than Usagi was behind this.

*

Mamoru stared at the early morning light flooding into his room. Never before had a dream lasted the full night. Never before had he awoken feeling so unsatisfied, either.

Mamoru was a gentleman, and like many gentlemen, had not particularly cared about bedding a girl. He knew he would one day, so he did not let it bother him that he had yet to do so.

But tonight, Mamoru's body called out strongly for a woman. Not just any woman: Serenity. Serenity, who could be young Tsukino Usagi's twin. The Odango Atama, who he could no longer look at from now on without picturing her naked and pale in the moonlight…

He groaned into his pillow in frustration.

How had this happened to him? Why was it happening? More importantly, why was he falling in love with a woman who existed only in his warped dreams? He felt like he had loved her once…yet he could not make sense of it.

*

School passed by Usagi in a haze. Her body betrayed her by becoming thoroughly heated…and _wet_, she found out mortifyingly, every time her mind drifted to her dream. She still couldn't stop herself from thinking of anything else. Her body wanted release, but she didn't know what to do about it.

Her heart pounded furiously in her chest as she thought of _one_ way to do it…She shook that thought away hurriedly. There was no way that Mamoru-baka would be anything like her Endymion, even if he did look exactly like him. That was where their similarities ended.

"Usagi-chan, are we still up for that shopping trip?" Naru asked, as class was finally let out for the day.

"Oh," Usagi had forgotten her promise to Naru to go shopping with her for a birthday present for Umino Gurio. Like Usagi had any idea what geeks liked for presents – then Usagi remembered her good friend Ami and dozens of ideas flooded her head. "Sure, Naru-chan. Are we going to the mall?"

"Yes, they do have everything," Naru said, smiling because she wouldn't have to go shopping for his present alone. She had no idea what to get Gurio.

"We'll have to go to the mall on the other side of town – the other mall is still doing repairs from that attack," Usagi said, remembering her rage that the youma had attacked her favorite shopping mall.

"True, we'll have to take the bus."

Try as she might, Usagi could not put out her usual enthusiasm for shopping. Her mind was lost in soft sighs and passionate cries…

Perhaps that was why she didn't notice a large figure standing right in her way as they walked into a bookstore. Typically, bookstores weren't Usagi's favorite hangout, but she wasn't shopping for herself today.

She should have known that a supposedly intelligent upperclassman like Chiba Mamoru would have been at the bookstore and that she would naturally smack right into him.

"EEK!" Usagi squealed, tumbling to the ground and taking a tall bookcase with her.

"Oomph!" Mamoru huffed as his larger body took most of the weight from the bookcase as he fell down against Usagi.

Pure heart-stopping humiliation froze Usagi where she was. Then it turned into something utterly and entirely different.

"Usagi-chan, are you alright?" Naru asked urgently.

Usagi couldn't answer. She was still stuck and the bookcase had nothing to do with it.

Her body could not move despite the fact that a book was pressing painfully into her thigh. She could not manage even a tiny breath, because the press of Mamoru-baka's body against hers was simultaneously tantalizing and agonizing. Heaven and Hell had collided in a bookstore in Tokyo and Usagi was certain she could not be the only one who was aware of it.

"Uhhhh," Usagi gasped; her lungs desperate for air. She was terrified that everyone could tell that her breath was full of want, not just for air, but for a particular warm body to be closer to her in an x-rated and indecent sort of way.

"Usagi! Are you okay?" Naru tried again, as other customers helped lift the bookshelf off her and Mamoru.

If Usagi's eyes had been open, they would have rolled back into her head at the pure pleasure that was coursing through her body at these smallest of touches. It was unfathomable that it could have so much power over her. So many times before she had bumped into Mamoru-baka, but it had never felt like this. The only logical explanation was that before this she hadn't known the sexual secrets she did now. She couldn't breathe for fear that she would beg that baka for something highly inappropriate to be done to her in a bookshop.

Usagi was dimly aware of Mamoru pulling away from her and she barely contained a scream of protest. Usagi was also vaguely aware that she had not taken a decent breath for over two minutes.

The next thing she knew was darkness.

*

"Odango?"

"Baka?" Usagi mumbled, opening her eyes.

It was Mamoru-baka.

The whole bookstore incident hadn't been a dream (or nightmare, she might call it).

Usagi closed her eyes again, maybe it would all just go away if she closed her eyes –

"Usagi-chan! You're awake!" Naru's voice cried out happily.

Or perhaps it wouldn't go away.

Usagi groaned.

"Odango, seriously, if you don't wake up we'll take you to the hospital," The curt voice of Mamoru-baka ordered.

Usagi's fear of doctors was the final motivation to get her to open her eyes and take in her surroundings. She was still at the mall, but she had been moved to a bench just outside the bookstore. Only Mamoru-baka and Naru were beside her.

"What's HE doing here?" Usagi demanded. She couldn't stand the fact that the baka had just been watching her while she was out cold! How embarrassing! The whole situation was enough embarrassment to last her the rest of her life.

"He's the one who carried you over here. He's studying to be a doctor, you know, and he thought you had only fainted from surprise – everyone else was saying you should be rushed to the hospital," Naru explained hurriedly, using her knowledge of Usagi's feelings about Mamoru as well as doctors to calm Usagi.

Mamoru smirked. Usagi glared back at him.

"I was so worried when you didn't get up, but Mamoru-san was very calm. Nobody else knew what to do with you!" Naru continued.

Usagi still couldn't get over one minor detail, "You picked me up!?" She screeched, completely beside herself. What if he had noticed how…how…_turned on_ she was? Even in her unconscious state, was it possible for a man to know that she was in such a condition?

"Of course I did, Odango. You don't think I'd leave even an annoying little thing like you in a pile of uncomfortable books?" Mamoru had the gall to look hurt.

"Why I never!" Usagi growled, pushing herself up, only to find two large hands pressing her down again. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Usagi yelped, as his hands burned hotly straight to her very core. This was what had put her in such a state to begin with.

Mamoru, to his credit, leapt backward, "Sorry! But you shouldn't get up yet – you might faint again. You should wait at least a half-hour before you try to get up. You _were_ unconscious for about five minutes."

Still overcome with the feelings Mamoru had brought to the surface within her, Usagi could not reply.

"I agree with Mamoru-san, Usagi-chan, you should lay down," Naru said hesitantly.

Usagi closed her eyes and imagined she was anywhere but here in her extremely awkward life. She took several deep breaths before she spoke, "I guess I can wait that long…IF a certain baka disappears."

"How about Naru and I both go to the bookstore for half an hour – since we both obviously needed books from there – and then we come get you. I'll escort you home in case you do faint again." Mamoru offered.

"I WON'T faint again!" Usagi argued, opening her eyes to glare at him. Curse him, but he looked so much like Endymion…

"Usagi-chan, I think it's a good idea. I wouldn't know what to do with you if you fainted again…and Mamoru-san knows exactly how to take care of you if that happens. Plus he has the muscle strength to carry you to safety!"

Curse Naru, too, for her concern. Usagi wanted to tell her that if she REALLY didn't want Usagi to pass out again, that she should keep Mamoru-baka as far away from her as possible.

"I won't faint again," Usagi repeated. Her plea fell on deaf ears.

"I insist, Odango," Mamoru said firmly and with Naru nodding right along with him, Usagi gave up in defeat.

After Naru and Mamoru went into the bookstore, Usagi began mentally preparing herself for the cruel and unusual punishment she was about to endure. She began imagining that underneath his clothes, Mamoru was covered in red rashes and crunchy scales. However, that ended up having the opposite effect, because then all she thought about was Mamoru naked...his body exactly like Endymion's…

Therefore, when Naru and Mamoru returned, Usagi was sweating and breathing harshly.

"Usagi-chan! You look even worse!" Naru, always honest, exclaimed.

Covering her eyes with her arm, Usagi pretended not to hear.

"I'm not so certain we shouldn't take you to the hospital," Mamoru said and that was the key to Usagi's cure.

Usagi bolted upright on the bench, "I feel great! Ready for a marathon!"

Both Naru and Mamoru exchanged looks of doubt.

"Honest!" Usagi said, working a smile onto her face when truly, she wanted to break down and cry. Somewhere, the gods were laughing.

"If you say so," Naru said with uncertainty evident in her tone.

"I do – In fact, I feel so much better, I'm sure Mamoru-baka doesn't need to escort me home."

"Fat chance, Odango," Mamoru snapped and Usagi was suddenly puzzled as to why he was so adamant to take her home. Didn't he find her a total ditz and klutz? Wouldn't this be punishment for them both?

Naru took Usagi's arm and the trio headed out of the mall to the bus. Mostly, it was just Naru and Usagi chatting together with Mamoru listening like a guardian and so Usagi found her situation tolerable.

Until Naru stood up, "My stop is next."

"You're – you're leaving me alone with HIM!?" Usagi squeaked. All the while she was frantically searching her spazzed out brain for an excuse to have Naru go home with her. Homework? Food? TV? Video games?

An odd feeling settled over her and Usagi knew nothing would work. It was already getting late for a school night and Naru's mother would probably ground her if she went over to Usagi's at this hour.

"I don't understand what you have against him. He's been very helpful to you today, you shouldn't be complaining about him, you should be THANKING him!" Naru hissed.

Properly scolded, Usagi hung her head once more in defeat.

Triumphant, Naru smiled again, "I'll see you at school tomorrow – don't forget we have a test in English!"

"Nooooooo!" Usagi despaired. Her day was growing worse and worse and worse….

As Naru exited the bus, Usagi felt a fluttering in her stomach as she turned to the young man who was sitting in the seat across the aisle from her. She gulped. Her house wasn't for several more stops…Would he get off with her or would he just be satisfied that she was within walking distance from home?

Deciding not to ask, Usagi waited.

As the bus slowed to a halt, Usagi grabbed her bag and began making her way to the front of the bus. She nearly collapsed when she felt Mamoru following her.

"You don't have to walk me all the way to my house," Usagi said, gritting her teeth as she bluntly avoided looking at him. A part of her was angry at Mamoru for putting such temptations in front of her, while another part of her was angry that he hadn't done something to help her with this empty feeling that was growing inside her.

"I want to make sure you make it home safely," he said. Usagi made to start walking when she stopped before her foot could move a full inch. An underlying tone in what he had said struck a place somewhere deep within Usagi that she didn't know existed and her heart's thumping raced almost at the same tempo as a rabbit's.

"You. Care about…MY safety?" she asked, the words coming out strangled. So caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that her body had begun walking without her consent towards home.

"Odango, what do you take me for? I'm not heartless," Mamoru said, looking almost pained.

That look was what cut the final threads of Usagi's control.

It might have been destiny, but it happened that they were walking by a house that Usagi knew for certain had been recently vacated by her neighbors. Within the walls of that yard no one would be able to see a thing.

"Um, t-this is m-my house," Usagi stuttered. Her body was obviously less prepared than her mind for her plot she had quickly concocted.

Mamoru stopped and scratched his head, "Is it? Why does it look deserted?"

"Oh, my parents aren't home yet…and….we've been doing some remodeling," Usagi added. "Here, as thanks for seeing to my safety, I'll give you a tour."

Mamoru scratched his head, unsure. "Odango, I think that's a little unnecessary."

"Come on! It might be…surprising! Don't be a jerk," Usagi added for good measure, pushing open the gate and heading around the sidewalk behind the house.

Unable to find an excuse not to, Mamoru followed the blonde.

Having made up her mind, Usagi was unstoppable. Once they were behind the house and out of sight from prying neighbors' eyes, Usagi turned to face Mamoru.

In the evening light he looked even more enticing.

Usagi believed her best chance was to surprise him into the seduction. He was a gentleman after all and would probably protest if she did anything other than the direct approach.

A half a breath later her bag was abandoned and she had her arms around his neck, her mouth pressed against his. It was so familiar yet new…A kiss on a balcony at the embassy raced across her memories before heat spread from her lips to the rest of her body until it was completely on fire. Her tongue traced his lips, urging them open which he did without hesitation. Her fingers explored on their own accord, stroking his hair.

Usagi was so caught up in the kiss that she failed to comprehend that he was returning the kiss and explorations – with his hand gliding across her rump. Her legs buckled out from beneath her, but Mamoru held her in place. However, her reaction to gravity gave her an idea and she grabbed his jacket to pull him down to the ground. He cooperated without a word.

He was pressing down on her, but supporting his weight with most of one arm and she could think of no better position to be in. His warm body against hers was enough to bring pleasures precisely like those she had experienced in her dreams. Her pleasure grew exponentially when she felt the signs of his arousal against her thigh.

"Please," she whispered, wishing with all her might that he would know what she meant and would give it to her. Her hands had found their way to his hot skin and she could only think of feeling more…

"Open your eyes," his husky voice requested.

As if drowsy, her eyes blinked open. Blue met blue and she recognized the desire there, because she had seen it in Endymion's eyes.

"Mamoru, please?"

"U-Usagi," he gasped, his body thrusting instinctually. Usagi moaned and rubbed herself against him once more, to show him that his desires were echoed in her. "Usagi," he repeated.

"Please, Endymion, please," Usagi begged, unknowingly repeating Serenity's words from her latest dream. His hands gently slid up her thigh and under her skirt.

"Anything you want."

Her legs spread themselves further apart.

"Wait."

Usagi gasped out in alarm, "What?"

He couldn't be stopping now…not when she was so close, _so close_ to completion…

"You called me…by another name," Mamoru said, his hand still hadn't moved from its place just outside her underwear.

A cool horror rushed through Usagi as she realized Mamoru was right. She had begged for Endymion, the man from her dreams. The man she was falling in love with. Mamoru must be so hurt, she thought, her own heart breaking at the thought of causing a good, honest man such pain.

"Oh, Mamoru, I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have done this. I let my – feelings run away with me," she explained, her eyes filling with tears. She turned her head away from him in shame, waiting for him to remove his precious warmth from her.

He didn't.

"You called me Endymion," Mamoru said, his voice full of disbelief.

"I know and I'm sorry, truly. I didn't mean to hurt you – it's just…you look so much like him," she told him, shame and arousal coursing through her in equal measure.

"I do?" Mamoru was deathly still and Usagi began to fear how angry he could get. She was so inexperienced she was clueless as to how men reacted when their lover-to-be called out another man's name.

She decided to be honest, "You look like his twin."

If Usagi had decided to go through all the possible reactions, Mamoru choosing to return to passionately kissing her would have been at the bottom of the list. So, Usagi was shocked when that was exactly what he did. Not that she was complaining, instantly her shame was disappearing with the amount of arousal that was taking over.

Somewhere inside her head, a voice began to tell her that there were several things wrong with this situation.

"Um, Mamoru," she mumbled through their kiss.

"Mhmm?" He replied, unable to tear himself away from her lips. His hands had begun urgently tugging her underwear down her legs and that was about all the multitasking skills he could juggle.

Usagi broke the kiss, "It doesn't," Mamoru forced their lips back together. She pulled away again, "bother you?"

"Bother?" he asked, undeterred. He was now making quick work of her blouse.

"That I'm doing this with you dominantly because you look like someone else?" Usagi finally managed to get out, rushing through the sentence before Mamoru could distract her with more pleasures.

Mamoru seemed to come to his senses, sitting upright, but his tousled state did little to keep _Usagi's_ senses about _her_. He was devilishly handsome with his mussed hair and disheveled clothing – his jacket had disappeared so there was nothing left but a wrinkled, button-down t-shirt.

"I apologize for my behavior," Mamoru said sincerely, taking her hand in his, "Ever since you ran into me in the bookstore I haven't been able to think of anything else, except getting you into this exact position."

That was news to Usagi, "What?"

"I have a confession to make…I, too, am dominantly doing this because you look like someone else,"

Usagi was undergoing that feeling one gets right when they are the brink of discovering the very thing they were searching for. The last piece of the puzzle in place, the last step in a math problem completed, or the answer to a question that has gone unanswered for a long time…

"W-who do I look like, Mamoru?" she asked, her voice nearly lost with the wind. For all that she knew of what Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion looked like, she had never considered…not once…that she shared Serenity's looks the same way Mamoru shared Endymion's.

"You look like the princess in my dreams. Serenity," Mamoru said, a loving finger tracing the curve of her cheek.

At that moment, many things began clicking together in Usagi's mind. For one thing, this simply had to relate to her alter ego; for another thing, perhaps Chiba Mamoru had an alter ego himself. She couldn't for a second believe that Mamoru was consorting with the Negaverse – what would the Negaverse want to seduce her for?

There was only one way to find out.

"Mamoru," Usagi started out hesitantly, "Does the word 'ginzuishou' mean anything to you?"

Mamoru's eyes were flooded with interest, "How do YOU know about that?"

"So it does mean something to you," Usagi said, dumbfounded.

"Usagi…" Mamoru looked desperate to know what was going on in Usagi's mind. What was going on, was that Usagi was trying to figure out a way to tell Mamoru that she was Sailor Moon without TELLING him. That would be completely against the Sailor Senshi's unwritten code. She was also simultaneously debating with herself if it was altogether a good idea to tell him. Then again, she was strongly suspicious of whom his alter ego was; wouldn't it be fair for him to know hers?

Naturally, now that she knew, it seemed only too apparent. They were so similar…even their kisses, she remembered.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi called him unthinkingly, "Tonight isn't the first time we've kissed." Usagi watched as his expression changed from puzzled to dawning comprehension. Though, she knew she would still need to explain further.

"And today isn't the first time you have had a hand in my safety," she whispered, "In fact, you've come to my rescue more times than I can count…"

There was a long silence between them as he processed what she had said, what it meant.

"Sailor Moon," Mamoru gaped in awe, "You, Usagi?"

"Yes, me," Usagi smiled, a little shy again, "Tuxedo Kamen."

More silence.

"I thought the Sailor Senshi were searching for the Moon Princess, to protect her, but how could you protect yourself?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm not the princess," Usagi said automatically.

"You're not?" Mamoru was incredulous.

"I don't think so…I mean, wouldn't I know I was?" Usagi questioned.

"I'm not certain. I didn't know I was Tuxedo Kamen until I first got a Rainbow Crystal," he told her.

Usagi needed to know more, "There's still so much I don't understand…why were we dreaming about one another?"

"No idea…perhaps they, Endymion and Serenity, are trying to tell us something…" An idea occurred to Mamoru. "Think about what the dreams have been focusing on, Usagi."

She didn't need a moment's consideration to answer, "Their love."

"Yes, exactly," Mamoru smiled at her. The full moon's light appeared from behind a cloud, encasing him in an ethereal glow. He bent his head towards hers and kissed her, "You taste like moonlight," he breathed. It was like the moon held true power over them.

"I understand now," Usagi whispered, "I will not let an opportunity like this pass us by." Mamoru's next smile caused her heart to skip a beat, before his kiss consumed her.

Usagi had not readjusted her clothing since Mamoru's first attack on it, so it was quick work before she was naked and settled atop Mamoru's jacket in the grass as a make-shift blanket. Next they hurried to remove all vestiges of his clothing.

Naked, the couple could do nothing except stare at one another, entranced by the beauty in front of them. Neither of them had any experience with the opposite sex, so the novelty of seeing one another naked was intoxicating.

Remembering what he'd been taught by Endymion, Mamoru kissed his way over Usagi's body, careful not to leave an inch untouched. Then he made sure she reached completion before he moved himself properly between her legs.

There was no need to ask the other if they were sure, because the assurance was there in their lover's eyes.

"Usagi," he groaned, as her body pushed up to bring him inside her.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi gasped for breath like a soul drowning at sea, because she was drowning in the pleasure that Mamoru had given her.

As the souls of the lovers reunited for the first time in a thousand years, it was proof that the magical and loving bond between Endymion and Serenity had not wavered. They were destined to be together.

The moon shone down brighter that night than anyone in Japan could remember.

*

Mamoru collapsed in a near-dignified heap beside Usagi, even his fit body heaving for breath from the gratifying efforts they had recently finished. The pair looked at each other and grinned contentedly.

"My sweet, innocent Usako," Mamoru proposed, an ornery quirk on his eyebrow.

"Usako?" Usagi asked, pleased. She chose to ignore the innocent joke, because Mamoru knew better than anyone else in the world that her innocence had been well and thoroughly violated.

"I know we both have school in the morning – you have that English exam," Mamoru reminded.

"Mamo-chan! Don't ruin my night," Usagi pouted, twisting to snuggle up in his arms for warmth.

"Well, we both know you can't stay out here much longer. Your parents are probably…Hold up a moment. Usako!" Mamoru was on the brink of panic.

With as an angelic tone as she could muster, "Yes, Mamo-chan?"

He frowned. "This isn't your house."

"Nope," Usagi said cheerfully.

"Where is your house then?"

"A block away – and my parents are going to murder me for being home so late."

"I thought as much," Mamoru said despondently. "But you graduate soon, right? Then you'll be able to do whatever you want."

"Yes, in a month – all the more reason for me to be preparing for that English exam, I suppose." Now it was Usagi's turn to frown.

They sighed in unison.

"I suspect we should get dressed," Mamoru said.

Usagi fought the urge to cry again. God, but she was a cry baby!

"I'll…I'll see you tomorrow, right?" she asked.

"And everyday after, if I have my way," he replied, tugging her closer to him.

*

Having found one another, the couple remained blissfully happy for a few days until a second Sailor Moon appeared and a battle with Kunzite resulted. Another result was Tuxedo Kamen experiencing an injury.

Zoicite demanded a duel with Tuxedo Kamen for the Rainbow Crystals, Sailor Moon following after. His instincts to protect her were rewarded with receiving yet another injury, this time fatal. With Sailor Moon's tears and the Rainbow Crystals united, the Ginzuishou was created.

The Moon Princess awakened and her memories returned. She was distraught when her love, Tuxedo Kaman, Chiba Mamoru, Prince Endymion, was stolen away.

But that, as they say, is another story.

*

**End Note**: I have taken a break out of retirement to write this and this is my first fanfiction outside of the Harry Potter world, so be gentle to me! I hope you all enjoyed it – reviews raise my self-esteem and constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
